<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp fire songs by Worldclassbeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052351">Camp fire songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty'>Worldclassbeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindred souls- verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Fluff, Found Family, Humor, Light Angst, Songfic, i guess, the unsinkable 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls find a guitar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindred souls- verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp fire songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do you guys remember song fics? </p><p>I saw a post on Tumblr about Shelby's last name which inspired me. i would link it but its 2 am and i have to teach at 8 and it is waaay down in my liked posts -.-" </p><p>Also Dots dance is inspired my Shannons tiktok dance of the remix. check her out @whyshanwhy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple had only just returned to the camp in the when they heard the lively conversation going on between the other girls. While they were away a guitar had washed up on the beach.</p><p>The girls apparently weren’t over it yet.</p><p>Dot was arguing with Fatin, who they knew played cello, about playing the instrument and Shelby had to bite her lip as they put down the water while Fatin ranted about the guitar being a middleclass Instrument only played by drifters and hill people. Which Leah summarized.</p><p>“In other words, no Fatin, despite her numerous talents, doesn’t play the guitar.”</p><p>Rachel suggested that they’d chop it up for wood then, since none of them played. That was when Marty reviled that Toni knew how to play the instrument.</p><p>“You play the guitar?” Shelby asked in awe.</p><p>Toni shrugged and opened her mouth to explain.</p><p>“Yeah, really well actually. Georgia, a foster sister taught her” Martha explained.</p><p>Toni flushed and Fatin and Nora ohh and awed.</p><p>“I was placed with a family a little while ago who had an 18-year-old daughter in the home. She was so cool, and she could play the guitar, so she taught me” Toni explained.</p><p>“Georgia was also 5’8 and a triple d” Martha mock whispered to Leah who just smiled.  </p><p>Toni admitted with a flush that yes, she knew a little from when she had been in a foster home with a very pretty older girl who had taught her.</p><p>Shelby was amused by Toni’s apparent shyness, sure she was a little jealous, but mostly amused by how embarrassed Toni was.</p><p>“You had such a crush on her. Wasn’t Georgia the one who taught you to ballroom dance too?” Martha asked with a sly smile.</p><p>I was like a light went off with in Toni, who was now full on laughing. She walked over to, of all people, Fatin and offered her, her hand.</p><p>Fatin was surprised but got off of the sand and took Toni’s hand.</p><p>Toni got in position to lead when Fatin gave her a smile.</p><p>“Oh no babe, we both know you’re a bottom” She said as she reversed their stance and took a step forward, forcing the shorter girl to follow.</p><p>The girls clapped as the pair danced a few steps, ending in a cocksure Fatin dipping Toni and placing a wet kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“wanna tell me about the bitemark?” Fatin whispered as she pulled Toni up.</p><p>“I think Georgia was like the second person I ever came out to” Toni mused out loud, changing the subject.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she asked you if you were planning on dancing with boys or girls, right?” Martha asked.</p><p>Toni nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember my reply being that boys were disgusting.”</p><p> The group laughed and decided on a music night, since Toni could play. The vibe was all together pleasant, well for a few minutes at least, until Rachel couldn’t contain herself any longer.</p><p>“that wasn’t too gay for you Goodkind?” She asked, referring to Toni and Fatin’s dance.</p><p>Shelby’s smile fell at the comment, right the girls still thought that she was a raging homophobe.</p><p>“Nope, they are surprisingly good dancers.” She replied kindly.</p><p>“Leave her alone Rachel” Leah said, surprising the rest of the girls by standing up for the blonde.</p><p>The girls split up for a few hours doing various chores. Shelby had decided that they’d tell the girls tonight, it would be a nice evening with music and hopefully the right vibe for them to announce their relationship.</p><p>But first things first. They needed to tell Martha before the others. Getting Martha alone was easy enough, getting the courage to tell her however?    </p><p>“We don’t have to do this you know? I’m fine with keeping it to ourselves” Toni reassured her as they made their way to where Martha was collecting firewood.</p><p>“I know, but I love you and being with you. So I wanna tell the whole world that you’re mine and right now these girls are our world.” Shelby leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girls lips.</p><p>Toni squeezed her hand and pulled her towards her best friend.</p><p>“Hey Marty” Toni said as they reached her.</p><p>“Hey” Martha said kindly without looking up from her work.</p><p>“Martha can we talk to you for a minute? Its important” Shelby said visibly nervous.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Martha asked worried.</p><p>“No no, everything is just peachy” Shelby’s accent was more pronounced than usual, this typically only happened when she was talking with Dot.</p><p>“Sure…” Martha said more confused than anything.</p><p>“Marty, we wanted to talk to because, well Shelby and i-“ Toni began.</p><p>“Toni and I are together, dating, courting” Shelby blurted in a way her grandma would disapprove of.</p><p>“Courting?” Toni asked amused looking a Shelby who just shrug.</p><p>Martha had a serious look on her face.</p><p>“No, I don’t approve” she said and watched as the couples faces fell collectively.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m kidding! I promise… I know you are together” She said after a minute.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you can’t do that Marty” “How did you know?” both girls asked at the same time.</p><p>“Toni we’ve been friends since we were in diapers, I know what you are like when you’re in love” She said with a smile before turning to Shelby.</p><p>“First of all, I can finally confess this, the Takis weren’t ours because when we went to buy them Toni spotted you and got so distracted by your ass that she left the store without buying chips.”</p><p>Shelby bit her bottom lip and blushed.</p><p>“Second, and Shelby this is important. Toni might seem strong, but she is not invincible. Don’t hurt my sister, or I will put Nair in your shampoo” Martha said, this time with a more serious expression.  </p><p>“I promise, I won’t.” Shelby said with the same serious expression, before turning and kissing Toni’s hairline.</p><p>“You should sing Little miss perfect tonight then, you plan on coming out” Martha suggested.</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit on the nose?” Toni asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know that song” Shelby said a bit confused.</p><p>“But it fits perfectly” Martha pressed.</p><p>Toni turned to Shelby and sang in a low voice.</p><p>“Straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward, straight path, I don’t cut corners, I make a point to be on time.</p><p>Head of the student council”</p><p>“Is practically your story” Martha said with a soft smile.</p><p>“A pretty girl walks by my locker, my heart gives a flutter, but I don’t dare utter a word, cause that would.</p><p>be absurd behavior for little miss perfect” Toni finished.</p><p>They were however shocked when the blonde panic laughed. Because apparently her religious trauma and</p><p>repression was the new pink.</p><p>But no, Shelby agreed with Toni that it was too on the nose.  </p><p>The couple helped Martha with the rest of the firewood and the three of them returned in time for “Dinner” which consisted of a bit of dried meat, left from the goat, and some fruits.</p><p>While it was common knowledge at that point that Shelby could sing and Fatin wasn’t shy about her voice either, the rest of the girls never really sang. Not since the funeral.</p><p>They wouldn’t be forced of course but it would be nice if everyone sang a song.</p><p>They drew straws, literal straws, for who had to start. They took turns revealing their straws and it quickly became apparent that Dot would have to go first.</p><p>They all sat around the fire. Shelby next to Toni.</p><p>“Do you think you can play this?” Dot asked Toni as she hummed and tapped a beat on her lap.</p><p>Toni copied her and hit the tune almost perfectly.</p><p>“No” Shelby interrupted before Dot could sing, she recognized the song.</p><p>“Come on Shell, it’s a funny song” Dot pleaded.</p><p>“It was banned at our school” Shelby argued.</p><p>“I know! Who do you think was the one to blast it over the pa system” Dot laughed.</p><p>“That was you? One of Andrew’s friends got suspended for that” Shelby said amused and horrified.</p><p>“Now we gotta hear it!” Fatin insisted.</p><p>“Fine” Shelby groaned and hit her face in her hands.  </p><p>“<em>American by birth and southern by the grace of God, means that everything I do, I do it right.  New York and California, you can go and have your fun</em>” Dot sang and pointe to respectively Nora and Rachel, then Fatin and Leah as she said the states.</p><p>“<em>But down here I got a list of what I like… Eating tater tots and pussy, sucking mountain dew and tits</em>”</p><p>A series of sounds was heard around the fire. A whoop from Fatin, a horrified groan from Shelby and a giggle from Martha.</p><p>“<em>Kicked my grandpa in his nut sack, then I suck my bosses dick. Fucked my cousin in her asshole before I finished on her tits. Then I shoot my neighbor’s cat, I love that redneck shit</em>” Dot finished the first verse just as Shelby planted her palm over her mouth to stop more filth from coming out.</p><p>“Okay, thanks for that Dorthea, way to represent the south” Shelby interrupted in a fake cheerful voice.</p><p>“Loosen up, Bible Pusher, we’re just having fun” Rachel said in a sour tone.</p><p>“My turn” Fatin thankfully interrupted before Toni could go off.</p><p>“Can you follow my rhythm if I go… I like girls, I like guys. I like to eat the pussy then again I like to ride.” Fatin teased.</p><p>Noticing that Martha and Shelby were blushing.</p><p>“Kidding, I’m kidding” She said, impressed when Toni had picked up the rhythm anyway. She hummed a different tone.</p><p>“<em>What a life, what a night. What a beautiful, beautiful ride</em>” She sang as Toni began playing.</p><p>Fatin made eye contact with Leah.</p><p>“Don’t know where I’m in five, but I’m young and alive. Fuck what they are saying what a life.”</p><p>None of the girls knew the song, but Fatin had a nice voice and it sounded good.</p><p>“<em>Don’t really have a clue, nothing I need to do. I got some money, but ain’t got no plans, its making me paranoid. To float like an asteroid, how long before I go insane? What a life, what a night. What a beautiful, beautiful ride. Don’t know where I’m in five, but I’m young and alive. Fuck what they are saying what a life.</em>”</p><p>Fatin finished and the girls clapped.</p><p>“That was beautiful” Shelby said, and the rest of the girls agreed.</p><p>“Well I couldn’t have done it without my trusty side chick, I mean sidekick” Fatin replied with a wink directed a Toni who rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Who’s next?” Leah asked.</p><p>“I need a break from playing, I haven’t done it in a while and its killing my fingers” Toni said putting the guitar down next to her in the sand.</p><p>“Truth or dare?” Martha suggested, subtly looking at Toni and Shelby. Nora seconded followed by Dot, and thus it was accepted.</p><p>“Shelby, truth or dare?” Leah asked, going first this time.</p><p>“Truth” Shelby replied, nervous energy radiating off of her.</p><p>“What’s the deal… with your last name? why isn’t the ‘kind’ pronounced like you know ‘a kind person’?”</p><p>Shelby visibly relaxed at the question and flashed Leah a genuine smile.</p><p>Rachel mumbled something only Nora, who just shook her head, heard.</p><p>“Well actually, my daddy’s family originated from Holland, and back then it was ‘Goedkind’ which means good child, but an error with an ink pen changed it forever to Goodkind” Shelby had always liked that story.</p><p>“Dot, truth or dare?” Shelby asked.</p><p>Dot, despite not wanting to get up from where she was sitting, chose dare.</p><p>“I dare you to do the thing” Shelby smirked.</p><p>“Fuck no, Shelby I’d rather shave my eyebrows off” Dot refused.</p><p>“What thing? What is the thing” Toni asked intrigued.</p><p>“If you don’t do the dare you know the punishment is a handful of sand down your underwear” Leah reminded her.</p><p>Those were the rules.</p><p>1 A dare had to be something you were willing to do yourself.</p><p>2 if you refused a dare, you get a fistful of sand stuffed down your panties.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it. But only once and for the record I’ll get my revenge Goodkind.” Dot said standing up.</p><p>The girls all watch as Dot, reluctantly, did a dance routine while singing the second verse of “Love shack.”</p><p>They were all laughing, Shelby most of all.</p><p>“Oh Lord, not to be a perve or anything but the shimmy was way more innocent when we were 7 and your boobs hadn’t come in yet” Shelby said when she was finally able to breath.</p><p>That actually made Dot crack a smile.</p><p>“all right hold up, now I got to know, were you two friends before ending up here or what?” Fatin asked.</p><p>“Yeah well, we were friends when we were younger, we played in the same soccer team up until high school, but we fell out at like 7 or 8 years old” Dot explained with a shrug, it had hurt to loose her friend but she had gotten over it a while ago.</p><p>Shelby toyed with her cross necklace again and made eye contact with Toni who must have figured out why Shelby had to stop being friends with Dot at that age.</p><p>“Fatin” Dot had only said her name before the girl perked up.</p><p>“Dare” she said eagerly.</p><p>“I dare you to kiss… Martha, and treat her well okay?” Dot said with a fond smile.</p><p>Fatin hummed as she got up and walked slowly, seductively, towards Martha.</p><p>“I’mma take good care of you baby girl” She said as she plopped down in front of her.</p><p>Gently she placed her left hand under Martha’s chin and made eye contact, looking for consent, which Martha gave with a small nod.</p><p>She leaned in, rather slowly allowing Martha to pull away if she changed her mind, she didn’t, and their lips made contact. The kiss was closed mouthed, soft and innocent. Fatin wasn’t going to do anything to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>They broke away only a few seconds after and the girls whistled and cheered.</p><p>“Toni, truth or dare?” Martha asked once she had come back to her senses.</p><p>“Truth” Toni said to the slight surprise of the group.</p><p>“How did you get that bitemark on your neck?” it had been planned, they’d play this game at some point and Martha would ask, giving the girls a chance to fess up with out just blurting it out.</p><p>Thankfully, it was too dark for the girls to see Toni’s blush.</p><p>“Actually I’ve been wondering that too” Fatin said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>The rest of the girls were quiet, Nora had seen it too but had assumed that Fatin and Toni were sneaking off to relief some tension. But watching Shelby gently place her hand on Toni’s thigh she realized that she might have been wrong.</p><p>“I gave it to her” Shelby simply stated.</p><p>“What? Were you two fighting or something?” Rachel asked.</p><p>Honestly, sometimes Nora was ashamed of her twin.</p><p>Shelby took a deep breath.</p><p>“No Rachel, I put it there when we were having sex by the waterfall” Shelby said bluntly, angrily.</p><p>“No” Leah said lowering her face into her hands.</p><p>“We realize that you guys might not like the idea…” Toni began, nervous at Leah’s reaction.</p><p>Fatin was laughing.</p><p>“Oh no, we all approve but Leah here just lost a bet and now she has to be my bitch for 6 days.” Fatin gloated.   </p><p>“six?” Dot asked.</p><p>“I’m not gonna make her work on a Sabbath Doretha” Fatin said faking outrage.</p><p>“I guess I have to apologize for being horrible to you?” Rachel said.</p><p>“You don’t have to” Shelby said, back to her usual kind self.</p><p>“But she’s gonna” Toni said, making stern eye contact with her fellow athlete.</p><p>“I’m sorry Toni, I just felt the need to protect you, one queer athlete to another. But Shelby I’m sorry for being horrible to you” She said feel a bit, just a bit of shame.</p><p>Shelby smiled as she tightened her grip on Toni’s thigh.</p><p>“I accept your apology, and thanks for standing up for my girl” She said.</p><p>The girls expectedly aww’ed at Shelby calling Toni her girl.</p><p>“So how did all of this happen?” Leah asked.</p><p>“Well I actually wanted her since I first saw her walking into the airport in Cali, trying to convince Martha to get on the luggage trolly so she could push her through the airport” Shelby admitted.</p><p>Toni might have noticed her at the store, but Shelby had seen her first.</p><p>“You’ve never told me that” Toni said.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me about the store thing, but I saw you first, Baby.”</p><p>“Wait, if the bitemark is from you two hooking up, does that make me the only and last virgin on the island?” Martha realized causing Nora to spit out the water she was drinking and the rest of the girls to laugh while Shelby just blushed in silence.</p><p>Because yes, she had lost her virginity on a deserted island.  </p><p>“Anyway, who wanna go next?” Toni asked as she pulled away from Shelby to get the guitar.</p><p>“Me” Shelby said before whispering something to Toni.</p><p>“If she sings ‘your pussy is God and I love it’ I die from diabetes on the spot” Fatin commented.</p><p>Shelby looked shocked at the comment but continued with her plan.</p><p>“I know it’s a bit on the nose, but its honest” Shelby said as Toni began playing.</p><p>“<em>My lovers got humor, she’s the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody’s disapproval, I should have worshipped her sooner. If the heavens ever did speak, she’s the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday’s getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week. ‘we were born sick’ you heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes, she tells me worship in the bedroom. The only heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well</em>.”</p><p>Silent tears were running down Shelby’s cheeks as she finished, the song had been forbidden in her house, but she had played it on repeat from an incognito YouTube browser when she drove home from school.  </p><p>Martha took over while Toni comforted Shelby, her song didn’t need guitar. She beat a rhythm on her shoulder as she sang the song that had left an imprint on her soul.</p><p>“<em>I am my mother’s savage daughter. The one who runs barefoot cursing sharp stones. I am my mother’s savage daughter. I will not cut my hair, I will my lower my voice. My mother’s child is a savage. She looks for her omens in the colors of stones, in the faces of cats, in the falling of feathers. In the dancing of fire and the curve of old bones</em>.”</p><p>The group applauded Martha when she was done, her singing voice wasn’t the best but she made up for it with emotion. She was feeling homesick as she sang about her mother.</p><p>The Twins both refused to sing, singing wasn’t a gene either of them had inherited.</p><p>Leah gently began, with out instrumentals.</p><p>“<em>She’s a fixer, with no one to fix her. She’s a lover who won’t love herself. She’s a heartbreak away from a horrible place, cause fixers never fix themselves. She’s a fighter with no one beside her. In a corner alone on the ropes. She’s a let down away from a terrible place. She’ll fix every scar but her own</em>.”</p><p>There was silence as Leah finished, before Fatin spoke up.</p><p>“She’s wrong. She’s not alone” She said as she pulled Leah into a half hug.</p><p>“Fatin’s right, if you can’t fight anymore, we’ll fight for you” Rachel said from where she was sitting.</p><p>“We can’t promise not to let you down Leah, but that doesn’t mean that we love you any less or will stop fighting for you” Shelby said as Toni kissed her hair.  </p><p>Toni didn’t sing with all the girls there. Her song was a love song, and she would play it for Shelby when they were alone.</p><p>Right now they were having a family moment, Leah needed reassurance that the girls loved her.</p><p>She could always sing for Shelby some other time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>